


Journal of a Sad Heart

by Karol_Chan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, He's a black fluff Reshiram, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean he just bites himself, It's a journal style fanfic, It's clear that Scordra has a crush on someone later on, My First AO3 Post, Scordra not liking to talk with others of his species, Self harm is something that'll be very little mentioned, There's also a friends OC mentioned in here, Time will go on in chapters, and small, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karol_Chan/pseuds/Karol_Chan
Summary: Scordra has always been a different Reshiram than many others, he could stand out from a crowd of Reshirams very easily.He, for starters, had black fluff instead of white. his blue eyes are the same. And he also is very small. Even as an adult now, he's small, his parents aren't like him.On Scordra's 13th birthday, he was given a journal as a gift from his parents.What will he write in this jorunal?
Kudos: 1





	Journal of a Sad Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo if you're perhaps reading this this far, welcome then!
> 
> Criticism is welcome on this work. I just decided to rewrite it from my Quotev account.  
> English is not my first language, so some spelling mistakes might be done. Which you can point it out. I'll fix them.
> 
> Some parts in future chapters are from some RPs i did in a Discord server.  
> This whole thing is basically a journal style of work.  
> The bold will be describing what is in the journal(Since i'm not willing to draw it out), while normal text will be just Scordra's writing.  
> This first Chapter will be a few days after his birthday.  
> The chapters will be.. short. Yeah.  
> Anyways, enjoy this.

Hm, i guess i can put here how my life has been. It's fine. Mostly.

Mom and Dad sometimes point out to me i'm different and stuff.

I don't really mind that! I'm just different!

And different makes me unique!

And different also is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah, i said that this one would be short.  
> I'll try to update more chapters later on (Once i'm not tired).  
> But for now, there will be only this one.


End file.
